Círculos
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: La cordura había regresado y con ella el entendimiento que lo sumergió en la desesperación. One shot. Kenyako.


**Nota previa:** ¡Hola! *mira el reloj* 04:13 AM. Extrañaba no poder ir a dormir sin terminar un fic surgido de la nada. No puedo evitarlo, mi querido Ken siempre me obliga a volver a escribir sobre él (y a maltratarlo como siempre :P). Antes del fic solo tengo una aclaración, quizás un poco obvia para algunos, pero ¿qué pierdo con hacerla? En letra normal escribo lo que sucede en presente, lo escrito en _itálica_ son flashbacks, digamos. Y claro, Digimon no me pertenece, pero eso es obvio, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Círculos.<strong>

Nunca supo cómo logró llegar a su departamento sano y salvo, si mientras caminaba por las repletas calles de Tokyo estaba completamente fuera de sí. Aquel sentimiento había llegado de forma sumamente repentina, sin embargo, a la vez le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

La cordura había regresado y con ella el entendimiento que lo sumergió en la desesperación. Igual que hace diez años, comprendió que sus actitudes habían desencadenado únicamente dolor en sus seres más queridos y desatado el caos en sus vidas.

Él siempre supo que no era lo que los demás creían. Tampoco podía entender cómo ellos veían en él un joven correcto y bondadoso cuando su pasado les mostraba justamente lo contrario. No obstante, con el pasar de los años, comenzó a sentirse cómodo con aquella imagen, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que se estaba redimiendo poco a poco.

Pero en ese mísero instante, cuando vio las lágrimas de Miyako deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas, comprendió que estaba muy equivocado. Que la oscuridad era muy poderosa como para extinguirse tan milagrosamente y que todavía persistía cierta maldad en él. Recordó al Emperador que una vez supo ser, tan cegado por una profunda locura, y entendió lo ingenuos que fueron todos al pensar que aquel tétrico personaje había desaparecido para siempre.

Sólo faltaba un detonante para su reaparición.

_No le gustaba esa confianza que se tuvieron desde el preciso momento en que Hikari los presentó, aunque se sintiera egoísta al no poder parar de pensar en ello, ¿acaso tenía motivos para no confiar en ella?_

"_Él es Satoru, un compañero de la Universidad", les había dicho su amiga aquella tarde, y las sonrisas y los comentarios agradables entre el desconocido muchacho y Miyako afloraron al instante._

_Satoru y Miyako tenían muchas cosas en común, desde la música que escuchaban, pasando por sus libros favoritos hasta incluso su mismísimo carácter. Sus conversaciones eran eternas y el resto de las personas parecían desaparecer cuando ellas de desarrollaban._

_En cualquier reunión ella corría a sentarse junto a él, para comentarle su última impresión del disco que acababa de comprar o para invitarlo a ir al cine, a ver el último éxito de taquilla._

_—Con Ken, por supuesto —agregaba ella mirando a su novio por primera vez en la velada. Satoru asentía, pareciendo muy conforme con la situación, pero Ken solo podía declinar la invitación. No le gustaban esas películas, y mucho menos sentirse atrapado entre dos personas totalmente compenetradas en ella. _

Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía sintiendo cierta apatía hacia Satoru. Era consciente de que era un buen muchacho, que no había hecho nada malo, pero él simplemente le caía mal. Quizás los celos deformaban su visión de la realidad, porque nadie parecía pensar como él. Lo cierto es que esa envidia era tan resistente, que sobrevivía incluso luego de que se supiera la verdad: quién merecía los halagos y quién los repudios.

_Ken intentaba no darle importancia a esa química especial que Satoru y su novia parecían tener. Intentaba convencerse de que eran tan sólo celos estúpidos, y que no valía la pena prestarle demasiada atención a ellos dos. Podían ser amigos, simplemente, y él no podía negarles ese derecho._

_Mas era imposible ignorarlos cuando él la llamaba cada vez con más frecuencia y ella no parecía ocultarlo, respondiendo con un entusiasmo mayor del habitual cada una de sus llamadas. Y Ken estaba seguro de que además se encontraban con asiduidad durante sus horas de estudio, aunque Miyako lo negara determinantemente. Unas pocas veces se aseguró a sí mismo que aquellos eran solamente delirios de su imaginación, pero su inquietud terminaba venciendo. _

Dejó de lado el abrigo, la mochila y el teléfono, dirigiéndose sin escalas a su cama. Deseó dormir y despertarse sin memoria, no recordar el enorme error que había cometido. Desaparecer era entonces su único deseo.

_Se sentía amargado y solo. Enojado y celoso. En el fondo confiaba en Miyako, pero el hecho de saber que existía un hombre que se llevaba tan bien con ella lo volvía loco. Sentía que él lo superaba, que se volvía alarmantemente cercano a Miyako con el rápido paso del tiempo. Que lo superaba lentamente y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_La impotencia lo consumía por dentro, junto a los celos y a una soledad imaginaria. Suspiró, sabiendo que esas emociones sombrías no lo llevarían a ningún lado más que a complicaciones, que Miyako sería incapaz de traicionar su confianza. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de ellas, por más que lo intentara con ahínco. _

_Ya era de noche cuando entró al bar. Se sentó en un rincón a esperar a Daisuke y pidió algo de alcohol para amenizar la espera, mientras continuaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos a Miyako, a Satoru, y a su propio y confuso comportamiento._

_Sintió cómo una mujer lo miraba muy interesada desde el otro lado del local, pero no le dio importancia. Recibir la atención de las chicas era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado y que a decir verdad no le emocionaba demasiado._

_Bebió con paciencia su trago. Miró el reloj cuando hubo terminado. La espera comenzaba a frustrarlo. Daisuke nunca llegaba a tiempo, pero treinta y cinco minutos de retraso ya se había convertido en el récord. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizarse y decidió permanecer allí, porque en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca a su amigo._

_Para distraerse comenzó a juguetear con su teléfono, a revisar las últimas noticias que la red tenía para ofrecerle. En su mayoría eran comentarios sin sentido de meros conocidos, fotos de reuniones a las que no fue invitado, noticias de política y economía que poco le interesaban en ese momento, aunque quizás hubiese sido conveniente haberse entretenido leyéndolas._

_Pero siguió navegando sin rumbo, y en ese torbellino de información encontró talvez el único dato relevante para él._

_Una foto, una única foto, de ellos dos. Subida hacía cincuenta minutos. Miyako y Satoru juntos, solos y sonrientes en la cafetería de la Universidad. "Esperando a Hikari", rezaba la descripción de la misma, pero en ese momento ellos dos estaban solos y eso era lo único que importaba._

_Todas esas emociones que venía sintiendo desde hacía tiempo se descontrolaron. Nervioso y frenético, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, y no tuvo más idea que llamar a Daisuke. Al menos para preguntarle dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo faltaba para que pudiera liberar frente a él todo aquello que tenía adentro._

_No obstante, antes de que pudiera apretar el botón verde y así comenzar la llamada, recibió un mensaje._

"_Tomé horas extras en el trabajo. Fue imprevisto. Lo siento, nos vemos mañana ;)"._

_Ken sabía que Daisuke necesitaba dinero para cubrir sus pequeñas deudas y no pudo enojarse con él. Sin embargo, fue imposible evitar sentirse solo. Completamente abandonado. Con un montón de emociones para expresar y nadie para escucharlo, con miles de palabras que pronunciar pero sin saber cómo hacerlo._

_Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que la mujer que lo había estado mirando seguía allí. _

Odiaba recordar lo que había hecho. No era una sensación nueva, la había experimentado diez años atrás, pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil. Antes, los recuerdos que lo atormentaban eran el sonido de su látigo y el gesto lleno de terror de aquellas criaturas que él torturaba y despreciaba. Pero ahora, no podía sacarse de la mente la suave piel de esa hermosa mujer, aquel frenético intercambio de pasión en donde intentó sentir al menos un poco de placer, algo bueno entre todo aquel odio que desbordaba de su alma.

_Salió del departamento de la chica, de la que apenas recordaba su nombre, un poco mareado por los efectos del alcohol y por el acelerado suceder de los acontecimientos. Todavía no entendía muy bien lo que había hecho. Era consciente de que no había actuado bien, pero aún no lograba comprender la verdadera dimensión de lo sucedido._

_El aire fresco de la madrugada logró despertarlo un poco. Decidió mirar su celular y se encontró con diez llamadas perdidas que no pretendía devolver. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a dónde tenía que ir. Caminaba hacia su castigo sin titubear aunque todavía no lo comenzaba a torturar su propia conciencia. Todo era demasiado reciente y no lo había asimilado completamente aún._

Ken sufría, atormentándose a sí mismo, reviviendo hechos que no quería recordar. Pero sabía que era inevitable, que no había manera de escapar, que sus errores lo acompañarían hasta el día de su muerte. Lo aceptaba, pero aquello no hacía más fáciles las cosas.

_Se lo dijo manteniendo un gesto impasible. Él sentía demasiadas emociones, pero sus expresiones no solían acompañarlo. Miyako no podía creer cómo él le estaba diciendo todo eso de esa forma, todas aquellas palabras que jamás se imaginó oír de su boca aparecieron casi sin aviso previo. Comenzó a llorar, confundida, y sin recibir consuelo. ¿Y quién iba a dárselo? Si él ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo._

Deseó tener sueño, dormirse cuanto antes sin pensar en el intento, despertarse muchas horas más tarde, con una perspectiva más clara de las cosas, por más optimista que sonara aquel anhelo. Quería escapar de sí mismo. Todo aquello se sentía demasiado familiar, ese arrepentimiento sin sentido, esa culpa infinita. Lo peor de su pasado se aparecía de repente.

Cada segundo comprendía aún más que ya nada podía hacer. Que estaba condenado a decepcionar y a consumirse en sus propias faltas. Que había cometido errores y que los seguiría cometiendo aunque no quisiera. Porque la oscuridad a él le resultaba demasiado tentadora. Su alma era demasiado débil.

Solo, ahogado en su propia desesperación, se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Y supo, consumido por la pena y la escasez de esperanza, que nada jamás cambiaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Debo decirlo, amo a Ken, aunque no lo parezca. Mi intención no es maltratarlo sin sentido, sino explorar un poquito sus traumas :P


End file.
